


pretty boy

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: blissfully in love boys share kisses happily
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	pretty boy

Jeno was leaning against the wall waiting for Mark to get done with his class. He was on his phone scrolling through Instagram when all of a sudden arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him close. He felt Mark leave a kiss on the back of his neck and he was squeezed tightly.

“Mark!” Jeno yelped when he felt Mark’s fingers dig into his side causing him to jump.

“Hi,” Mark giggled out in response while pulling away so that he could grab Jeno’s hand.

“How was class?” Jeno said while grasping Mark’s hand tightly. Jeno was clinging to Mark’s side and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

Mark sighed while pulling Jeno along, “It was okay. I’m just happy to be done.”

Jeno giggled, “I’m happy that you are done too. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you overgrown baby,” Mark said while bringing Jeno’s hand up to his lips to leave a light kiss on his hand. 

Jeno smiled wide at his boyfriend, while leaning his head down slightly to rest it on Mark’s shoulder. Jeno was happy when he was with Mark, it always made him happy just to be walking with him. Mark and Jeno were heading towards the older’s car and were chatting casually about anything. 

They got to the car and Mark walked Jeno to the passenger side and opened the door for Jeno. Jeno leaned over to thank him with a kiss. Mark smirked at Jeno when he pulled back from the kiss.

Jeno shook his head, “Punk.”

“Baby,” Mark retorted while Jeno was sitting down in the car. Mark closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got into the car.

“Are we hanging out?” Jeno asked while grabbing his seatbelt to put it on.

“I was planning on it baby,” Mark said while pulling out of the parking space. Once they had gotten out of the parking lot and were on the road, Mark put his hand over on Jeno’s thigh. Jeno began to play with Mark’s fingers.

“Okay good,” Jeno said, leaning his head back so that he can watch Mark drive.

Mark pulled his hand off of Jeno’s thigh so that he could mess with the radio. Mark was trying to get his bluetooth to work so that they could listen to some music. Jeno slapped Mark’s hand away and got it all set up while shaking his head. 

Once the music was going, Jeno leaned back in the seat and pulled Mark’s hand so that it was back to resting on his thigh. Mark chuckled while softly squeezing Jeno’s thigh. Jeno smiled at his boyfriend as he drove down the road towards the younger’s apartment. The pair was talking about random things that had happened throughout their day. 

Mark hummed while pulling into the visitors' parking lot at his boyfriend's apartment complex. He turned the car off and turned his head so that he could make eye contact with Jeno. He noticed that Jeno was staring at him with bright eyes. 

“Hey pretty boy,” Mark said softly, with a smile gracing his lips. 

“Hi Hyung,” Jeno said with love. 

Jeno stares for a second longer before he leans in towards Mark with the intention of stealing a kiss. Mark starts to lean in so that he can meet Jeno halfway. The two meet over the console and share a small kiss. Pulling back Jeno smiles so wide, that Mark is blessed with looking at his sweet eye smile. 

Mark giggles while unbuckling his seatbelt so that he can turn better towards his boyfriend. Jeno quickly follows and unbuckles his seatbelt before he leans in again for a kiss. 

Mark quickly brings Jeno’s face towards him and leaves a kiss on Jeno’s lips, before pulling back so that he can kiss Jeno’s jaw lightly. He pulls back to see Jeno smirking at him. 

“Baby?” Jeno questions while leaning back in his seat so that he can push the seat back. Mark smiles wide before he also pushes his seat back to climb over onto Jeno’s lap. 

“Usually it’s the other way around,” Mark laughs while straddling his Jeno. 

Jeno rests his hands on Mark’s hips and smirks again, “Baby, you like sitting on my lap, it doesn’t matter who’s driving, or where we are, you usually end up on my lap.”

Mark blushes before he leans down to continue kissing at Jeno’s jaw, before he kisses his way down to Jeno’s neck. He begins to kiss one spot so that he could mark his boyfriend. Jeno was humming and rubbing his thumbs up under Mark’s shirt. 

Mark finally pulled back and began to kiss Jeno’s lips again. Jeno quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms tightly around Mark’s waist. 

The two spend the next few minutes lazily kissing, before Mark pulls back and looks down at Jeno, “Pretty boy, I would love to continue this, but I have a test due in 4 hours that I need to do.”

Jeno let out a loud laugh, “Well. You better get that done so we can continue this!” 

Mark laughs softly while nodding, “I will, pretty boy.”

Mark leans down to leave one last kiss on Jeno’s lips before he pulls away completely so that he can get back into the driver's seat and get his keys. 

Once the couple is out of the car, Jeno wraps his arm around Mark’s shoulders with a smile and pulls Mark in close and the pair walk to Jeno’s apartment with blushing cheeks and slightly swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincereIyjeno


End file.
